


Christmas morning at the loft

by Chireusette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireusette/pseuds/Chireusette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend on Tumblr sent me a prompt with the character Justin Taylor and the words "open your eyes". So since it's the holiday season, I decided to write a little something Christmas themed :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas morning at the loft

It’s December 25th in Pittsburgh. The gang is supposed to regroup at Debbie’s house at 1 to savour a colossal Christmas meal which consists of nine courses. Debbie went all out. She intends to stuff everyone with deliciousness.  
Justin came home from New York the day before and he spent a quiet night in with Brian. They hadn’t seen each other for two months. Let’s just say that they hardly got out of the bedroom.  
Justin woke up around eleven. He made sure to be as quiet as possible since he wanted to surprise Brian with his gift. He approched the kitchen counter where his luggage was and lifted a portfolio. He then walked to the living room and placed it on the table. He opened it carefully, checking if the drawing wasn’t harmed, and added a little red bow on it before smiling with satisfaction.  
That’s only when he started to prepare the coffee that he heard Brian beginning to stir in the sheets. He was waking up. The blond boy calmly poured the coffee in their mugs when he felt his lover’s arm softly surrounding his waist. The tall man nuzzled against Justin’s hair and said in a drowsy voice:

“Good morning, sunshine.”

The artist responded with a grin and put his arm around Brian’s waist as well.

“Good morning and Merry Christmas, Mr. Kinney.”

He stood on his toes to come closer to his face and kissed him tenderly.

“Mmm, coffee. Good.”

They both started sipping their beverage in appreciation. A nice cup of strong coffee was the best after a long crazy and naughty night.

Justin finally broke the silence.

“I have a gift for you.”

Brian raised an eyebrow and gave him a wry smile.

“I thought you already took care of that last night.”

The young man shook his head and laughed.

“Not that kind of a gift, though that’s a given.”

The other shrugged.

“Then, what is it?”

“Okay, I know you told me not to spend any money on you…”

“Wait, wait, wait.” His lover cut him. “I never said I didn’t want you to spend money. I remember clearly saying that if your gift didn’t come from Prada or Armani, you could keep your money.”

Justin laughed again.

“Mr. Kinney, always so demanding.”

“Well, you know me.” he answered with a smile.

“No, I didn’t get you anything from Prada or Armani, but I came up with a pretty good compromise.”

Brian opened his hands in surrender.

“Fine. What is it?”

The blond came to stood in front of him and took his hands.

“Close your eyes.” The other sighed but finally did it. “Follow me.”

Justin grasped one of Brian’s hand and pulled him behind him. He led him to the living room table and stayed by his side.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

He did and dropped his eyes to discover his gift. He was looking at a gorgeous black and white drawing of Gus and him. His son is on his lap, looking up at his dad, and they’re both smiling.

Brian squeezed Justin’s hand in his and turned to look in his eyes.

“It’s beautiful.”

His smile clearly showed his happiness and he kissed him again.

“I know you’ve been missing him a lot since Melanie and Lindsay moved out of the country, so I figured I would do this for you.”

The tall man stared back at the drawing and sighed in contentment.

“I love it. I’ve really missed your drawings.”

Justin nodded.

“I know. I’ve missed making them too. My hand hurts way less than before now, so I thought Christmas was the perfect time to go back to the basics.”

Brian planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you. That definetely beats a Prada shirt, as comfortable and stylish as it is.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it”, he answered smiling.

He bent down and detached the little red bow to put it on his forehead.

“Okay, time for a shower now.”

He started to walk away when he turned to glance back at Brian.

“Care to join me?”

His lover laughed.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
